The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of communication systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for providing video teleconferencing (VTC) services in remote locations or for a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft, ship, or land vehicle).
Conventional VTC services require communication links with a large communication bandwidth (BW) and high reliability. As a result, VTC services for vehicles, such as, private jets and passenger aircraft, and for remote locations are either very expensive or not offered at all. Some high-end luxury private aircraft may provide VTC services that require expensive air-ground communication links that ensure low packet drop ratio and offer enough BW to carry a single VTC session. There is a need for lower cost VTC services for private jets and passenger aircrafts as well as remote locations.